


Reunited

by orphan_account



Category: Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7641607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very short domestic one shot of the two of them together during her tour. Having a bit of writers block with Stay so thank you for being patient. Anyway, hope you enjoy this short story and I love the comments.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Very short domestic one shot of the two of them together during her tour. Having a bit of writers block with Stay so thank you for being patient. Anyway, hope you enjoy this short story and I love the comments.

It was the middle of Gwens tour when her and Blake were separated for what felt like an eternity. In reality it had been close to three weeks but they hadn't been apart for that long in such a long time that both of them were having trouble with the distance. It wasn't that they were worried about the other, or they were getting angry or bitter like long distance couples sometimes do, they just legit missed each other. Especially Gwen. She had the kind of personality that truly and quickly became obsessive. So needless to say, once she found her cowboy, her true love, her Blake, she never wanted to be away from him. She was a little more obvious about her missing her boyfriend then Blake might be. Maybe it's because it's a little more socially acceptable for the woman to be a little more emotional and needy, but to be honest, Blake was just as obsessed as Gwen was. The amount of times he's called and FaceTimed her or Kingston to check in on everyone was adorable. Sometimes it was for no apparent reason at all, he just missed being with his family and wanted to be included. 

And then there were the nights. The long, lonely, cold nights. The passion and chemistry that Blake and Gwen shared was off the charts, so to be away for more then two days was always a killer. They'd found ways to cope such as teasing each other with sexy pictures or having some naughty FaceTime conversations when the kids were asleep but nothing took the place of the other being next to them. The feeling of Blakes hands on her bare skin, the feeling of Gwens lips on his collarbone, the feeling of him inside of her, or the feeling of her whole body wrapped around his. Nothing in the world beat that feeling. But it wasn't just sex they were missing. Because after all, that wasn't what there relationship was all about. As thankful and thrilled as Gwen was to have her boys with her, she missed the moments after tucking them in when she would climb into bed next to Blake and have a grownup conversations. Or to roll over in bed and find her big strong man there to hold onto in the middle of night only to feel him rub his hands up and down he back. If she were completely honest with herself, as amazing as this tour is, she's also exhausted. Thank god it's only for two months because she's wiped out doing four shows a week and being on mom duty the entire time. She's grateful for the help she has, but Sometimes she needs a little break to make her feel taken care of and Blake has always been that person for her. Luckily for everyone, Blake is coming by for a few days tonight. He's got about two days in between his concerts and The Voice tapings to stop by and Gwen is beyond excited that he made the arrangements to fly over to them. The boys are ecstatic as well. As much fun as they've had hanging out with everyone, Gwen can tell they're a little tired being around so many girls. Todd and Blake haven't been around so they kind of need some testosterone in their system. Plus, they love Blake. They love tackling him and rough housing with him and hearing his stories. He never seems to run out so they are constantly entertained. There have also been more then a few times that Apollo has thrown tantrums and cried out for Blake. Gwen is always conflicted in those moment on whether to cry or smile. Both usually happen. 

****  
The cowboy got on a plane right after his concert and so it's close to 2am when he texts Gwen saying he's on his way to the hotel. The boys are asleep in the living room but she doesn't want to wake them since she knows they'll never go back to sleep and then be cranky in the morning. So instead she tip toes out of the hotel room and goes to wait outside the elevator when she knows he's close. Waiting outside the chrome doors, Gwen's stomach is in knots as she nervously waits for her love. She's not sure why. Maybe it's because sometimes when Gavin would come home from tour it would take a couple days to get used to each other. She would be so excited to have him back with the boys but he was often still in tour mode and would not be ready to be a husband again... or ever. Gwen's worried she'll be the same way, or worse, that Blake hasn't missed her as much as she missed him. What if this time apart is easy for him she starts to wonder. What if he's forgotten her?

Her mind snapped out of her insecurities as the ding from the elevator sounded and the doors opened only to find her cowboy standing there with a beautiful bouquet of sunflowers and the biggest smile appear on his face as soon as their eyes met. Even though Blake didn't expect Gwen to be standing there, he doesn't waste time asking questions, but instead takes two big steps as soon as she opens her arms taking her in his. They both release these huge content sighs of relief of being back with the other as Blake whole frame just engulfs Gwen's. He can hear Gwen start to sniffle into his sweatshirt as she becomes emotional and the feeling of her crying out of happiness because she missed him so much made his own eyes tear up. He kisses the top of her head before pulling away slightly to bring his hand onto her cheek so their lips could meet for the first time in weeks. It was soft, and gentle, and unrushed. And perfect. 

"God it's good to see you baby. I missed you so much Gwen. You have no idea how hard it is to be away from you and the boys." 

Gwen blushes at his confession and wants to cry at how sweet he is as his drawl is barely a whisper. "It's hard for us too cowboy. So hard." They stand in each others arms for a while longer in the hotel hallway before finally retreating back to the room. Gwen quietly opens and closes the door, trying not to wake the boys and takes Blakes hand into the master bedroom of the hotel suite. It's been a really long day with both having concerts that night and travel so they are both beyond tired. Gwens already in her pajamas from earlier so she slides immediately into bed as Blake gets ready quickly in the bathroom. As she waits under the covers for him she smiles to herself as she realizes how much she missed hearing him get ready in the bathroom. Hearing him brush his teeth, or swish mouth wash or the sound of his boots hitting the tile floor. She missed it all and was happy to have him back. After walking out in his cute plaid sleep pants shed bought him and a Cardinal tshirt, he walks over to Gwen's side of the bed and leans into her. 

"I'm gonna go check in on the boys real quick and then I'll be right back babe."

Gwen smiles adoringly at how protective and fatherly he is to her children. "K but if you wake them up, you're a dead man Shelton." Blake laughed at her cute threat before kissing her forehead and quietly walking into the living room where three beds are made up. His heart explodes at how much he missed them and He wants so badly to hug them all and kiss them goodnight but he resists, fearing they'll wake up. So he just looks from afar, making sure they are warm enough and comfortable enough before going back to his girlfriends room. 

The lights were already off when he came in but Gwen was still awake. Sliding into bed, she immediately crawled pretty much on top of him under his arms as she buried her face into his neck. "Everyone good out there cowboy?" She places a soft kiss on his neck causing goosebumps to run up and down his body. 

"Mhmm babe. Everyone's perfect."

"Well... Now that we're all under the same roof again, NOW everyone's perfect. God I'm so happy you're here. I've missed you holding me like this. It's been pretty lonely without you." Blake can feel her voice start to crack again as she tightens her grip around his body. 

"As long as I live Gwen, I never want you to be lonely again. I'm right here babe. Forever." He pulled her whole body on top of his and brought her face in for a kiss. It was sweet like their first one they shared in the hallway but quickly changed into passionate as Blake situated their bodies so he was suddenly on top, cradling her body as they began making love quietly and slowly. It turned out to be the best nights sleep either had had since they left each other's side three weeks earlier. 

****  
The next morning Gwen woke up in exactly the same position she fell asleep in, in Blakes arms. She loved the feeling of the weight of his arm draped over her. It made her feel protected, secure, and loved beyond belief. Staring at his sleeping face she couldn't help but smile at his tiny little snores his mouth released. She truly found everything he did adorable. Selfishly wanting to wake him up and cuddle with her, she started to lightly run her nails over his beard which she knows from experience is ticklish for him. Blake slowly starts to flinch at her touch before giving a crooked smile while still having his eyes closed. 

"Hey. Quit it woman." His accent is so thick in the morning, sometimes she can't understand it.

"Whatttt. I miss you. Wake up baby. I want to cuddle with you." Never being able to resist her girlish voice, Blake wraps her in his arms and pulls her on top of him while sliding one of his hands under her tank top. Gwen is always so cold that her cool skin is something Blake craves just as much as she does for his warmth. They truly are the perfect Yin and Yang. Settling on top of her boyfriend Gwen smiles into his neck before placing kisses all over him. She can feel his morning erection underneath her against her center and even though they just made love hours earlier, she's craving more. Sleepy, morning sex with her cowboy is her absolute favorite way to start the day and something she's been missing for weeks. Even though his eyes aren't open, his hands and penis seem to be on autopilot as Gwen starts working her magic on him, not minding at all taking control. He made her feel so amazing last night even though he must have been exhausted from the trip that she wanted to repay him. And she thinks she knows just the way. 

Sliding down his body she moves under the sheets and settles in between his legs. Blake is so surprised by her that he barely had time to react before she's pulling down his pajamas and taking his erection into her mouth. The feeling of Gwens perfect lips wrapped around his dick woke him up immediately as he wondered whether or not this was a dream. But The feeling of her blonde hair tickling his thighs quickly made him realize this was in fact his reality. She could feel him growing longer and harder in her mouth, a feeling that she took great pride in considering Gavin always said she wasn't very good at this. 

"Fuck. Baby. Oh goddd. I'm not gonna last long baby." The way Gwen looked up at him with her big brown eyes from between his legs was almost his undoing but he longed to feel her come while inside of her more then anything. So even though it pained him to pry her lips off of him, he grabbed her shoulders pulling her eye level with him as his hands moved to pull down her sleep shorts quickly before sliding into him. He was amazed at how wet she was just from giving him a blowjob. Honored, but surprised. 

"Jesus... Blake. Right there. That feels so good."

Making out the entire time, Blake felt her gasp into his mouth as she tried to hold back her screams as she came hard on top of him. Even though it's incredibly difficult to be quiet, and even though it's incredibly hot to hear her scream his name, it's for whatever reason equally hot to see her try to hold back her noises as she comes undone. It's almost as if it makes her more wrecked not being able to be vocal through her orgasm. Blake can't exactly explain it but the look on her face as she furrows her brow, concentrating on being quiet causes him to spill into her two thrusts later as she moves her hand over his mouth scared of what might come out with the boys just outside. A little out of breath while on top of Blake as he softens inside of her, she can't help but giggle at the look on his face of being more tired now then he was before. 

"Jesus Gwen. You're gonna kill me with those lips of yours baby." 

"What can I say cowboy... I'm obsessed. I sort of wish we could just stay in bed all day." Just as she leans in to give him a filthy kiss they suddenly hear two boys awake in the living room as tiny feet start coming towards their room. Quickly getting off of Blake, they both scramble to pull their pajama bottoms back on under the covers as the boys burst into the room and jump onto the bed. 

"Blake!" Both Kingston and Zuma scream as they tackle into him.

"My boys!" Luckily the boys were too distracted as Blake scooped them up tickling them and tussling their hair to notice their mom frantically getting her panties and shorts situated under the covers. As soon as the boys settled down and were snuggling in between the two grownups as cartoons played, they both shot each a look as Blake whispered "That was close" causing Gwen to start laughing as the boys looked at them confused at what joke they missed. 

After about a half hour of cartoons, the four of them get up and make their way into the living room just as the nanny was getting Apollo woken up. Even though the toddlers eyes were still sleepy he immediately reached his arms out for Blake as soon as he saw the tall man walk into the room. Blakes heart exploded as he took his little cowboy in his arms, kissing the top of his curly head while sitting down on the couch as Apollo slowly woke up against his chest. Gwen went into the little kitchen in the suite making a big pot of coffee considering how few hours they had of sleep and started pouring some cereal for the boys.

It was a lazy sort of morning as they watched movies, lounged around, and played games in the suite. It was perfect and just the sort of family time both Gwen and Blake had missed. After ordering some lunch up to the room, they decided to go hang out at the hotel pool since the boys were getting a little stir crazy. Gwen went into the bathroom to change but when she came out, Blake noticed her mood had slightly changed into a somewhat melancholy one. She had been her happy, giggly self all morning with her four boys but it's like a switch turned that off inside of her. He could tell something was up. So he pulled the nanny aside saying they'd be a couple minutes behind them at the pool.

"Hey boys, me and your mom are going to get some snacks together. We'll be out in a little bit. Be good ok? Remember not to run, it can be slippery." 

"We know Blake. But hurry, I want you to throw me up high like how you do it back home!" With that the three boys and the nanny leave and the door closes leaving him and Gwen alone. She's moving around in the kitchen cleaning stuff up, obviously trying to avoid eye contact with him. 

"What's wrong babe? Did something happen?" She's still nervously occupying her hands as she wipes down the counter, now turning her back to him. 

"It's nothing. I'm fine Blake. Don't worry. You ready to go?" Clearly trying to change the subject, Blake doesn't let her. He doesn't want to push her around, but always wants to make sure she knows this is a safe place for her to be honest, even if it's about him. Walking over to her, he takes her hands in his forcing her to stand still as he gently speaks to her. "Honey, what's going on? It's ok, you can tell me." 

She sniffles a bit, holding back some tears and Blakes heart breaks a little knowing this time they are not the happy kind like last night. "It's stupid Blake."

"It's not stupid if it's making you upset. Cmon baby, talk to me." 

"When I went in to change in the bathroom, I got... I just started my period." She pauses, waiting for Blakes reaction but he admits he's a little confused as to why she's upset. Does she think he'll be mad that they can't have more sex or is she having bad cramps or something? 

"Ok. Are you not feeling well babe? Do you want to take a nap while I hang with the boys at the pool?" She smiles a bit at how clueless he's being while still trying to comfort her.

"No it's not that baby. I was ten days late from starting, and I don't know, part of me wondered... I mean, I guess I thought, or really I think I had hoped that maybe..." 

"That you were pregnant." The lightbulb finally went off over Blakes head and Gwens thankful that she didn't have to spell it all out for him as she started getting emotional again and burying her face into his blue plaid flannel. He could feel her quietly start to cry against his shirt as he held her close in the kitchen, not rushing her emotions. "It's ok baby, it'll be alright." 

"I know, I know. And I know this is stupid, I guess I just liked the idea and feeling of maybe being pregnant, ya know? I didn't realize how much until just now I guess. I mean we've talked about this before, and how hard it would be if not impossible, I just got my hopes up that maybe another miracle happened." 

"It's ok sweetheart. Please don't cry." He sways both their bodies as he runs his fingers through her hair, patiently waiting for her to calm down before continuing.

"I just don't want to disappoint you Blake. I want us to have a baby. I want to give you everything."

Blakes heart slowly breaks as his own eyes water up at her words. He takes a deep breath before talking knowing that he if speaks too soon his voice will crack and right now, he needs to be the strong one for her. Taking her over to the couch and pulling her onto his lap while cradling her shaking body, he starts collecting his words. "Gwen, baby, you could never ever disappoint me. If we're meant to have a baby, then we'll have a baby. God will give us that miracle.... But if not, then we'll still be ok honey. We'll be more then ok, we'll be perfect. Cuz the five of us will still be together. Right?"

Nodding her head with her watery chocolate eyes looking up at Blake she smiles and agrees. "Right."

"Obviously, nothing would make me happier then to have a baby with you Gwen. You're the love of my life, and picturing you with a baby bump makes my heart explode..." Gwen's beaming up at him at that point as he can tell she's loving the image as well. "...But believe me when I say that you've already given me everything. Your love, your heart, your soul, your family. You've given me the world Gwen and I could never repay you for everything you've already done for me. So please baby, never ever be scared that you've disappointed me. You've already made me the happiest man in the world just by letting me hold your hand every day." 

"I love you Blake. I'm sorry for turning into an emotional mess on our one day together before you have to leave." She blushes and laughs a little as she wipes away her tears and composes herself a bit in front of a mirror in the living room.

"Don't apologize. I love being able to comfort my girl and hold her close. Besides..." Walking back over to her he brings Gwen in for a deep kiss that literally takes her breath away. Pulling away, her lips are still in a pout that causes Blakes heart to melt. "Pregnant or not Gwen, this is still one of the best days of my life cuz I got to spend it with my family." She smiles gratefully up at him before standing on her tip toes and pulling his head down for a kiss with her arms around his neck. 

"Speaking of which, should we start making our way to the pool beautiful?" 

Giving a sexy little smirk, Gwen man handles Blake back onto the couch before settling herself on top of him. "In a bit babe. I'm not quite done being obsessed with you yet."

"Mmmmm Yes ma'am."


End file.
